Candlelight Emissions
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: Leon doesn't like spies... he thinks they should be punished... . my first lemon, though its only slight, enjoy! ONESHOT


Wee! I had this planned out in my mind for a while now. It's a slight lemon, because it only gives off hints to what they are doing. It's my first lemon (though it is a little) so please go easy on me if it sucks! Arigato! By the way, "ramune" is a type of Japanese drink, and "dango" is a type of Japanese food. It's mentioned in the story, so that was for anyone who doesn't know it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Candlelight Emissions**

It wasn't her fault she was curious.

The door was left slightly ajar.

Upon peering in, she saw him.

He looked majestic in the moonlight.

She gazed with mild intensity.

He was sweating, perhaps from practice?

He held a bottle of water in one hand, the other on his head.

She watched as he raised the bottle over his head.

He poured the water all over himself.

She blushed, it was rare to see him like this.

He licked his lips and ran his hand through his silver mane.

She felt a warming sensation in her stomach.

It ached.

It burned.

She wanted to get closer.

She _needed _to get closer.

"Do you enjoy watching me from afar?"

She gasped.

How did he know of her presence?

"Answer me."

"N-No…"

He smirked.

She reddened.

"Seems so. That would be the only reason for your being here, unless you get hot watching me sweat."

She flushed now, her face rivaling a tomato.

His ego was just bursting!

"N-No, I just-- I was passing by, and the door was open…"

"Hmm… still seems like you were spying."

He stood up and beckoned her to come in.

She complied.

"I-I didn't mean to be rude, it's just-- well…"

"You've been avoiding me."

"W-What?"

His smirk had vanished, and he turned his back to her, grabbing his towel and throwing it over his shoulder.

She looked at him questioningly.

When had she ignored him?

She gasped as she recalled a memory from a week ago.

They had been getting closer lately. She would smile and laugh more around him, and in return, he only would show his smile to her, making her know she was special to him. It was a cold night, the city had lost power due to a storm, so no heat was in the vicinity. He searched all over for her. The practice room, of course! He found her and snatched her away from her friends.

"We were talking you know!"

He didn't bother answering. He just kept a death grip on her hand and led her away. She tilted her head to one side, then looked at their hands. She blushed. Did he not know that he had touched her without asking? He never did that, at least not anymore, so it had to be important. May watched the two walk away.

"What's with them?"

Mia piped up.

"I think they are in love! A hidden romance! How exciting! How… enticing!"

May gagged.

"All this 'love' puke is making me wanna hurl!"

He led her outdoors to the bridge. She looked at him quizzically. What was there to see out here. He merely pointed out in the horizon.

"Look."

She turned and her mouth dropped. Since the power was out, the city could see the moon clearly now. It was beautiful, awe inspiring, and… romantic.

"How… beautiful…"

He looked at her and smiled. She blushed. His smile was gorgeous.

"I thought you would like it. Around here, you can't see the moon like this. The city lights block it out. But this was the best chance to see it."

They just stood there on the bridge, admiring the moon's radiance. She shivered and whispered "It's chilly…" under her breath. Leon looked at her and the pulled off his coat, wrapping around her. She flushed. They stayed in silence again. She put her hand on top of his, but he pulled away. Her blush disappeared. Had she gone too far? Did he not feel the same way she felt about him? She looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Leon immediately turned his attention to her. He had made her sad.

"What's the matter?"

"I-It's nothing, I've g-got to go. May probably wants me."

Before he had time to stop her, she ran off, crying softly. Ever since, she avoiding contact with him, unless it was necessary.

She looked at him, then to the ground.

"It wasn't intentional…"

"Hmm… liar…"

"I-I am not!"

He chuckled a bit.

She flushed.

"I didn't mean to push you away you know, it just… startled me…"

"O-Oh…"

They stayed silent.

She looked up at the candle on the table, it's light flickering around the room.

The power was still out in some areas.

He turned to face her.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"You look radiant in the candlelight…"

Her face probably looked like a red delicious apple.

He sauntered over to her and touched her face, his palm rubbing against her cheek.

She began stuttering and fumbling with her hair.

He smiled and her heart dropped.

The gorgeous smile again.

"You look so beautiful, I just want to… kiss you…"

Her face reddened furthermore.

She must be dreaming.

The man she knew wouldn't have the gall to say that!

But she was soon proven wrong.

He lightly shoved her into the door behind her, putting his arm over her head.

The sheer size of him alone intimidated her.

"P-Please… stop…"

"You and I both know you don't want that."

She looked timidly into his eyes.

They were filled with lust and desire.

The water dripped down his face from his hair, a little "pit" sound emitted when it hit the ground.

The silence was unbearable.

So was his hunger for her.

He enclosed the space between them.

She closed her eyes and squirmed under his touch.

His tongue danced with hers, and he deepened it, earning a soft moan from her.

He savored the taste of her mouth, a mix of grapefruit ramune, and dango.

An odd taste, sweet versus tartness, but it was intoxicating coming from her.

When it became necessary for air, he backed out.

She licked her lips, relishing the taste of him.

"Do you still want me to stop?"

He was teasing her.

She didn't care for it, instead she pulled on his shirt and pulled him into another intense kiss.

'I guess she doesn't want me to stop…'

His hands traveled down her shoulders, touching her arms and making her blood run cold.

She gasped slightly when his finger traced around her bellybutton.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned.

They came back out for air.

"D-Damn… you taste so good… I wonder how the rest of you tastes…"

She blushed, how could he even imply that?!

His hands moved to her shirt and he began lifting it over her head.

She reddened and touched his arm.

"I-I can do that…"

She took off the shirt and looked away timidly.

His gaze traveled up and down her body, then he gestured her to do the same to him.

She smiled slightly and grazed her arms over the buttons on his shirt.

He raised her chin and kissed her.

There were few words to explain the feeling in the kiss.

Intense.

Yearning.

Sexy.

Within minutes they were stripped of their clothing.

She whimpered as his hand made its way to their destination.

He groaned.

"You're soaking wet…"

His fingers traced the outline of the underwear, touching the dampened spot of her arousal.

She cried out, wanting more.

The sweet torture was cruel on her part, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

He situated himself above her and grinded against her, making her pant with longing.

"Tell me what you want?"

Her sex-induced eyes flitted over to the candle that was on the floor.

She watched the wax dribble down the candlestick.

"What I want?"

"Hmm…"

He rubbed against her panties roughly, making her scream, but he muffled it with his lips.

She couldn't answer.

What _did_ she want?

Leon ran his hand through her hair.

"What do you want? I'll be more than obliged to please you…"

She whined.

He whispered that line so seductively.

"I… I want…you…"

Leon smirked.

And with that, the night truly began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her cries made his blood grow hot.

Their bodies, slick with sweat, moved against one another.

Her arousal was insufferable, almost as if it had a _need_ for him.

He was so close, but he couldn't end now. Not before she did.

The candle wax dribbled onto the ground, burning it slightly.

His kisses on her neck were like liquid fire.

His hands traveling every inch of her body.

She felt like she was burning.

Her cheeks were tinted red from sex.

They were so close.

She wanted release.

No.

She _needed _release.

She screamed his name out as she reached her climax.

The pleasure they received from each other, it was perfect.

They panted from the intense moment, trying to catch their breath.

"And Sora…"

"Hmm..?"

"Come spy on me more often… I like punishing you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! WOO!


End file.
